


1, 2, 3, 4, I Declare a Ship War

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Board Games, Comedy, Confusion, Drabble, Drama, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Football | Soccer, Funny, Gen, Hats, Humor, Inspired by Art, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Oblivious, Punishment, Shame, Shipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Inoue Miyako and Yagami Hikari debate a hotly contested topic. Motomiya Daisuke’s just confused. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	1, 2, 3, 4, I Declare a Ship War

1, 2, 3, 4, I Declare a Ship War

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

Inoue Miyako and Yagami Hikari debate a hotly contested topic. Motomiya Daisuke’s just confused.

* * *

“Wallkeru!”

“Daiken!”

“Taito!”

“Why are Hikari-chan and Miyako mad at each other?” Daisuke slotted himself between his male friends, held up for kicking a soccer ball through yet another school window.

“It’s not that exactly.” Takeru pulled his hat down over his eyes as far as it would go. “They’re engaged in ship-to-ship combat.”

“Ships? Woah, I love that game! You sunk my battleship!”

“Not those types of ships, Daisuke-kun.”

“I don’t really understand it myself…” Iori moved to scratch his head, only to scratch Upamon’s instead.

With Daisuke’s arrival, the girls gushed like they had a great epiphany, simultaneously pointing their fingers at Daisuke and a blushing Takeru.

“TAKEDAI!”

Praise the Holy Beasts! A pairing they could agree on.

Daisuke turned again to Takeru, who looked ready to die. “Takedai? What the heck is that?”


End file.
